The present invention concerns a device for the semi-permanent connection of optical fibres, intended to join end-to-end two n optical fibres, with n being an integer higher than or equal to 1, as well as a process for establishing such connection.
French patent application filed under No. 82 05441 in the name of the applicant dicloses a device for the semi-permanent connection of optical fibres in which the optical fibres are maintained in position by a sleeve which ensures realignment and exerts upon said clamp a transversal elastic force of predetermined intensity.